The Vacation
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: The last installment of the Amelia series. Does Scully finally get what she wants? Mulder/Scully ... Little smutty. ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Vacation … Amelia Series #4 (Final instalment)!

Chapter 1

..

Scully answered her phone without checking who was calling and collapsed back into the bed. It had been a long drive and as much as she loved road trips with Amelia it was also exhausting… her best friend didn't seem to know the meaning of companionable silence. She talked a mile a minute and when she wasn't talking she was singing along (badly) to her CD's.

"Hey Scully," it was Mulder. She sat up abruptly. She wasn't going to let him convince her to go home, not this time. She hadn't had a proper vacation in years… she had sworn to herself she would just spend the next three days at Amelia's parents vacation home _relaxing_.

"Hi Mulder…" She had five guest bedrooms to choose from and she had chosen one of the rooms that looked out at the beautiful beach. She looked there now to remind her of all she would miss if he dragged her home. She had planned on walking this beach, maybe having a swim…

"How was the drive?" She raised an eyebrow and then remembered he couldn't see it.

"It was great, we just arrived. What's up Mulder? I'm not coming home." She sighed for effect.

"I'm glad you are on vacation Scully, I don't need you to come back. I just wanted to check in… you know." No she didn't know. He did seem to do this a lot when they were apart. He would call once or even sometimes twice a day to just 'check in'. She decided against telling Amelia since she would read _way_ too much into it.

"Well I'm going to unpack Mulder, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun." She listened to the dial-tone and she stared at the phone. Did he miss her? Was that it? Friday nights was usually take-out night for them. They would head to his apartment and have a lazy night eating crappy food, drinking beer and watching equally crappy television. It was their way of winding down after a week at work – although she wasn't sure Mulder _could_ wind down completely.

..

"I'm looking forward to trying out the hot tub tonight," Scully told her friend between mouthfuls of the delicious pasta that Amelia had managed to whip up while Scully had looked around the house. She hadn't stayed here before, normally when she and Amelia went away they did what they had nicknamed '_motel hopping' _and they would just drive with no destination in mind. They hadn't done it since their late teens though and Scully wasn't even sure she would feel comfortable doing that anymore, she did it often enough with Mulder as it was… the difference being _he _always seem to know the destination and she did not! At least staying at Amelia's parent's house she had managed to organize the whole trip and plan it out. It was the only way she knew she would be able to truly relax. Mulder had called her a control freak in the past, perhaps he was right in a way.

"Me too! There is just nothing as satisfying…" She giggled. "Well actually there is _one_ thing that is probably equal to it…" Scully rolled her eyes, she knew what she was alluding to. Something Scully hadn't had in a far too long. _Sex._

She and Amelia were terrible together – they turned into giggly girls and drank like there was no tomorrow. Amelia was one of very few people Scully felt entirely comfortable with, she knew very well how barren Scully's sex life and even dating life had been as of late.

"Is that your phone?" Scully could hear a phone ringing and she was pretty sure she had switched hers off.

"Oops, yes." Amelia dashed away from the kitchen table to answer her phone. Scully took the time to clear their plates and begin loading the dishwasher. By the time Amelia returned, the kitchen was as spotless as when they had arrived… apart from the two full wine glasses on the bar awaiting their attention.

"That was mum," Amelia looked uncharacteristically depressed. "I have to head home in the morning. Aunty Kay died." Scully stepped around the counter and gave her friend a tight squeeze.

"Sorry sweetie," she pulled away and found Amelia was still dry eyed.

"It's kind of a relief, she's been sick for so long." She gave a brave smile. "How about that hot tub?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get changed."

..

Scully waved her friend off from the doorstep. Amelia had insisted that Scully remained at the house and enjoyed her weekend away and she would return for her on Sunday night. As she re-entered the house her mobile phone rang in her pocket. She checked the caller I.D this time and found it was Mulder. What a surprise…

"Scully," she answered tiredly. She was disappointed Amelia had to go, she was sure she would enjoy this beautiful place – but it would have been nice to have company.

"You sound like you are having fun," Mulder told her sarcastically.

"Amelia had to go home," she admitted putting the kettle on – ready to make her second coffee of the morning.

"Oh, are you coming home too then?" He asked. She tried to ignore how hopeful he sounded. It was then that an idea struck her. What if she didn't have to be alone all weekend?

"No…" She trailed off. Was she really brave enough? This was the kind of scheme Amelia would normally come up with, not her. "Actually… I wondered if you wanted to come and stay here." She took a deep breath. "There are plenty of rooms, I mean if you aren't busy… or whatever." She realized she was talking very fast and not very eloquently. She ran a hand over her face, embarrassed.

"Sure," he answered so fast she wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"Oh," she smiled, relieved. That was easy! "Well you know where I'm staying, come up whenever." She hung up and finished making her coffee. She had given him all her travel information before leaving. They had gotten into the habit of doing this before either of them went away - too often things went awry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vacation … Amelia Series #4 (Final instalment)!

..

Scully settled on the deck chair with a jug of lemonade and a glass on the table beside her. She put on her sunglasses and picked up her book. Oh this was _definitely_ the life. The sun warmed her skin and made her feel alive. When she glanced up she could see the waves crashing on the shore and the salty scent of the ocean wafted up making her smile. She had always loved the ocean.

"Hello…" She heard a voice call out.

Mulder had gotten here fast! She put her book down and raised her sunglasses onto her head.

"Out here," she called back as she rose to her feet. He came around the side of the house his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was ruffled from the light breeze coming off the water, he looked very sexy. She pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. She knew now she had seen him that she had made the right decision in calling him up here.

"It's a beautiful day," he told her and paused at the top of the deck stairs.

"It sure is," she smiled, but he still stayed standing as if frozen to the spot. She lifted a hand nervously to her face. Did he think it was a bad idea? They had never stayed together apart from on their travels with work.

"You look lovely," he told her as he unfroze, took a step forward and grinned at her. She felt her shoulders sag with relief. They would be just fine.

"Come on in, I'll show you around." She tugged at the shorts she wore wondering if maybe they were a little too short. She hadn't felt so self-conscious around Mulder in a long time. She took him from room to room and they dropped his bag off in the room next to hers before she finally took him into the spa room. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice! Lucky I brought my swim suit." He nudged her with his elbow playfully. "I'll look forward to seeing you in yours." He gave her a once over and normally she would roll her eyes and walk away and to be honest a part of her told her to do this _right_ now… but the part of her that invited him out here won over. She suddenly realized that she couldn't hold herself together any longer. Her self-control had disappeared and she felt dizzy with excitement.

"Well you are in luck," she moved to the edge of the spa and slowly removed her sunglasses and placed them on the concrete floor. She then raised her tee-shirt up revealing a white bikini top beneath and finally removed her shorts to reveal the bikini bottoms. Mulder stood gaping at her in obvious shock. She planned on stepping into the hot tub but instead she stood watching Mulder's expression change from shock to a very obvious lust.

"I… what…" He stuttered and seemed to be frozen again so she headed over to where he stood eyeing him curiously.

"What do you think?" She did a little twirl and on her return to facing him she felt his hand clutch at her wrist. He took hold of both her wrists and squeezed them.

"What are you doing Scully?" He asked, wild eyed. "I hope you know how little self-control I have even under normal circumstances." She ducked her head demurely.

"Oh, I think I know." She smirked and looked up at him through her lashes. "You think women don't have the same self-control issues?" She let out a soft laugh.

"Are you drunk?" He asked letting go of her wrists slightly but not completely so she had to stay standing in front of him.

"No, I'm not." She smiled. "It is only lunch time after all."

"So…" His eyes almost bugged out now. "You are giving me permission…" She realized they had been talking in circles and it was taking far too long to get to the point.

"You respect me for my honesty with you Mulder," she told him. "So I'll give you the brutal honesty right here." She pulled one hand free and reached up to touch his face and dragged her fingers across his lips. "I want you to fuck me Agent Mulder," she whispered.

"I have wanted to hear those words for years," he told her huskily.

He yanked her closer to him so that she slammed into his chest. She couldn't stop smiling as a thrill of excitement ran through her. She tilted her head up and let him kiss her for a bit before she insisted he removed his clothes also.

The air was hot and moist from the hot tub so he was clearly relieved to be undressed. She ran her nails lightly down his chest and to his hips and she looked down at how hard he was. "Fuck," he whispered pulling her close and taking hold of her lips once more in a passionate kiss. She sighed happily into his mouth and let him walk her backwards until her legs bumped into the wooden bench at the edge of the room.

She lay herself along the length of it spreading her legs in a way she knew would drive Mulder crazy. It had the desired effect and he quickly pushed her legs down so that he could rest his knees on either side of her hips. The wood of the seat was hard and painful but she hardly felt it as Mulder's mouth began ravaging her body. She felt him licking and biting but all she could do was moan and she felt her back arching with pleasure. She always knew sex with Mulder would be amazing.

"Are you sure?" He lifted his face from her breast and she felt the warm air travel across her damp skin.

"I've never been more certain in my life," she told him firmly. She reached down to take him in her hands but he gently pushed her hands away and lowered his underwear which was the only remaining clothing he wore. She let her hands travel up his back and her nails travel down. She lifted her hips off the chair as Mulder removed her bikini briefs… she realized at some point he must have untied her bikini top as she realized she lay completely naked beneath him now. She felt a shiver of desire and she had to clutch his sides tightly as he began rubbing himself over her. He entered slowly and carefully which she was grateful for. Once he was inside her he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

"I love you Scully," she moaned as he pulled out and pushed in once more. Did he just say…? His eyes were glazed and she decided he probably wasn't entirely aware of what he was saying. She let her thoughts float and disappear as she moved in rhythm with Mulder and she had an intense orgasm not long after he had come. Her body felt as though it was on fire when he pulled out and lay on top of her holding his weight up on his elbows so he didn't crush her.

Eventually as much as she enjoyed his weight on her she could no longer cope with the painful wood digging into her back. She wriggled slightly asking him to sit up.

"Sorry this isn't very comfortable," he sat up and helped her sit too. "You are the one who…" He waved over to wear they had been standing at the edge of the hot tub not so long before when she had teased him in her bikini. "Come here…" He gently helped her climb into his lap and she curled naked against his skin feeling his heart beat beneath her cheek and hearing it loudly in her ear.

"I meant what I said," he told her, breaking the silence. She breathed in the warm air and focused on the sound of the water and the heaters in the hot tub. Did he mean he loved her? Is that what he meant? Should she clarify? Or just give him a response? Her mind raced and she felt her breathing quicken. She wasn't sure what to say. "Dana…"

"I love you too," she responded quickly giving her brain no more time to analyse the situation, she let it come from the heart. "That is what you mean… isn't it?" She pulled her face from his sticky chest and looked up at his flushed cheeks.

"That's what I meant." He bent and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.


End file.
